


Golden Hour

by alessandralee



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to Paris, some cheap champagne, and a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyScientist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TinyScientist).



“You know you’re never going to fit all of that into your suitcase,” Maya says.

Riley drops yet another set of shopping bags onto their shared bed. Either she’s going to run out of money soon, or Maya seriously underestimated how much she’s saved from her after school job.

Riley searches through her bag until she finds her debit card.

“Don’t let me have this until we got to Versailles,” she holds the card out to Maya. “I’m slightly over budget.”

“Only slightly?” Maya asks.

“I didn’t spend a single cent of my graduation money,” Riley explains. “I’m probably going to have to get a job once we get to school, but that’s not the end of the world.”

Maya’s impressed. She thought she was the only who spent senior year budgeting every last dime she had.

Now that she thinks about it, maybe Riley didn’t choose a thrift store homecoming dress and a sewn from scratch prom dress just so Maya would feel better about her own.

She must have been making room in her budget for Parisian clothes.

“How many striped tops can you buy?” Maya asks when Riley dumps her first bag out onto the bed.

Riley shrugs, “I didn’t have any green.”

That excuses one of them. But Maya knows for a fact that there are already two other red and white striped tops rolled tightly into Riley’s suitcase.

“They have different collars,” Riley anticipates Maya’s comment. She holds up the newest addition and says, “This one is boat neck; the other’s were crew neck and v-neck.”

Maya shoves Riley’s debit card into the bottom of her day bag. She does not have the time or the energy for a shopping addiction intervention.

“I bought a picnic dinner,” Maya changes the subject before Riley can explain the difference between the five pairs of skinny black pants she’s bought.

The moment it makes sense to her is the moment Maya will know she’s gone off the deep end.

“Ooh, good,” Riley pulls a black and white checked fabric out of another bag. “I bought a picnic blanket.”

Maya sighs. Of course she did. Maybe she should take Riley’s emergency credit card just to be safe.

Riley grabs the blanket and their food, while Maya gathers all her painting supplies. If they hightail it down to the nearest park, Maya can get set up in time for the golden hour.

\--

Maya eats with one hand as she paints with the other. As far as she’s concerned, painting, eating, and Riley make for the best possible way to spend an evening.

Riley reclines on the picnic blanket, softly singing along to the music playing through her ear buds.

Maya’s gotten so used to working with whatever noise Riley makes in the background that she actually finds it hard to concentrate when she’s working by herself.

It’s too bad she won’t be able to bring Riley to class with her come September, but dorms on the same floor of the same building is the next best thing.

(Riley had suggested that they room together, but Josh said that pretty much everyone hates their freshman year roommate, so she’d rather that not be Riley. Although she’s pretty hard not to love.)

Maya can’t resist the urge to put Riley in her painting, so she places a dark haired figure on a blanket just in front of a bush. She wears a red and white striped top, as well as the black pants and ballet flats Riley has bought in bulk on this trip.

She’s so engrossed in her art that she barely notices when Riley says she’ll be back in a little bit.

Maya’s just packing up her stuff when Riley returns a half an hour later, a bottle of champagne in one hand and plastic cups tucked into the crook of her arm.

“That is not the appropriate use of your emergency credit card,” Maya teases, secretly proud. She’s managed to turn Riley into the slightest bit of a rule-breaker.

Riley fishes her wallet out of her bag, and flashes Maya a dwindling supply of Euros.

Or maybe there’s nothing to proud of.

“You’d better have enough money to eat,” Maya tells her.

“It’s the cheap stuff,” Riley says.

It takes a little effort for them to pop the cork on the champagne, and they nearly take out a small bird flying by in the process. Riley pours them both generous glasses.

Maya takes a big gulp of hers, feeling a little fancy despite the plastic cups. She’s still more of a hard liquor kind of girl.

“Bubbles,” Riley giggles, sounding drunk after just a sip.

Maya doesn’t worry. Riley’s proven herself to have the highest tolerance of all their friends, strangely enough.

Maya joins Riley on the blanket, and Riley recounts her shipping adventure from earlier in the day, while Maya tells her about the museum she stopped at. She wishes she had thought to bring her sketchbook with her, so she could actually show Riley some of what she did.

Riley drinks the last bit of champagne straight from the bottle, and they’re both feeling the effects of it.

“I missed you today,” Riley tells her.

“Yeah?” Maya says.

Her heart speeds up a little, but she pays it no mind. It always does that when Riley makes these kinds of declarations, but they never amount to anything.

“Shopping is less fun without you,” Riley says. “Everything is less fun without you.”

Thanks to the alcohol flowing through her system, Maya’s unable to suppress the blush that creeps up her cheeks.

“Lucky for you, I’m not going anywhere,” she replies.

“Yeah, lucky for me,” Riley whispers, a dopey grin on her face.

It takes a moment for Maya to notice how closely Riley’s leaned into her. Even closer than their usual lack of personal boundaries. Maya forgets to breathe from the anticipation.

Is this really happening? Is Riley going to kiss her? Does she feel the same way Maya does? 

Could being in love with her best friend turn out to not be the most awful thing in the world?

Riley stops with her mouth hovering an inch away from Maya’s.

Maya can feel her breath on her skin, calm and steady, the completely opposite of how Maya feels.

Or is this just the alcohol’s fault? Will Riley regret this once she’s sobered up? Are they about to ruin their friendship?

Riley kisses her before Maya can bolt in panic.

Her lips are warm and soft and the kiss feels like the most natural thing in the world. Riley pulls back slightly, then leans in again. Maya wraps an arm around Riley’s waist and wriggles a little closer to her.

“Finally,” Riley whispers, resting her forehead against Maya’s.

“Finally?” Maya asks.

That means this isn’t a spur of the moment thing. It isn’t a mistake.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since New Years,” Riley explains.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for years,” Maya counters. 

She’s been sitting on her feelings for more than two years, convinced she had a better chance of waiting for her own interest to fade away than of Riley returning it.

“Wow,” Riley grins, and when she presses her lips to Maya’s again, Maya can feel the curve of her smile.


End file.
